1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a tissue holder, more particularly to a tissue roll holder.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate a conventional tissue roll holder 1 that includes a disc-shaped base 11, a mounting rod 12 extending upwardly from a top surface of the base 11, a resilient curved abutting plate 15 that extends from a periphery of the base 11 toward a top end of the mounting rod 12, and a curved handgrip 14 that extends upwardly from the periphery of the base 11 and that is disposed between the abutting plate 15 and the mounting rod 12. The abutting plate 15 has an abutting end 151 that abuts against an annular outer surface of a tissue roll 2 to be sleeved on the mounting rod 12, as shown in FIG. 2.
In such a configuration, although the conventional tissue roll holder 1 can be placed on a supporting surface, such as a table surface, the conventional tissue roll holder 1 is not positioned. As such, the handgrip 14 must be held by one hand of a user for positioning the conventional tissue roll holder 1 so as to allow tissues 22 to be torn from the tissue roll 2 by the other hand of the user, thereby resulting in inconvenience during use.